


Verve

by persephone (lady_Godelle)



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, Love/Hate, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Really Character Death, Post-Canon, The Heart, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13513413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Godelle/pseuds/persephone
Summary: "I never asked you for anything. It is foolish and strange to seek something from the one like you. Yet if you listen to me now... Gift me Delilah’s Heart."





	Verve

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Всполохи](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683036) by [persephone (lady_Godelle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_Godelle/pseuds/persephone). 



> Low chaos, Delilah was killed, Corvo is good duke.  
> I am not good at literary translation, so do not hesitate to mark any mistakes, I would be very grateful. I will also try to translate the remaining parts, but in any case this one is the most essential.

_I never asked you for anything. It is foolish and strange to seek something from the one like you. Yet if you listen to me now... Gift me Delilah’s Heart.’_

_The Outsider_ _inclines his head in disbelief. Nameless emotions are hidden behind the blackness of his eyes. A mere trace of a smile can be seen on his lips as he vanishes into the darkness._

* * *

 

Pink beams of the setting sun dance on the waves of the Karnaca bay. The first lights are lit on the terrace of the Grand Palace. The sound of a cork taken out of the crystal decanter can be heard, and the ruby liquid fills the glass.

‘Rivera fig wine? It seems your duties for today are fulfilled, aren’t they, Duke?’

Corvo takes a look at the peculiar thing on the table.

‘You do know the answer. You can see it’, he sits downs on a chair with a full glass in his hand. A light breeze from the sea tousles his dark hair.

‘There are more interesting things in the world than watching your audiences,’ the Heart responds. ‘So that's what you wanted. To rule over Serkonos. You could’ve just asked.’

‘I do not believe you would ever displace Abele.’

‘So you decided to kill me—’

‘Otherwise, you would not calm down. We could never be friends in this world.’

‘—and lock in a stupid toy.’

Corvo does not answer. Delilah seems irritated, but her silence does not last long.

‘It is so strange that I can still see everything: the sunset, the light glinting on the waves, and the salty drops on the rocks... Can feel the wind raising whitecaps. Oh how I would like to draw it...’

Corvo looks at the unfinished watercolor on the easel. He began to draw shortly after returning to Serkonos. All to please her.

Delilah snorts.

‘You should have taken a few lessons from Sokolov. Though he understands nothing in real art.’

Corvo stares at Delilah's shadow that appeared near the easel. The sunrays come through her illusory silhouette — just a weak echo in the real world. Delilah critically examines the painting and shakes her head. Then she turns around.

For a moment Corvo sees her clearly — every bit of her — the same as he remembered.

Coming closer Delilah stands near him. Her long slender fingers slide over his cheek unable to really touch it and leaving behind only the chill of the Void. He never tells her but sometimes dares to admit to himself how painfully it is not to feel her touch, not to be able to touch in response — and how much he would like it to do it. Though from her you cannot hide a single emotion.

Delilah turns away. With her arms crossed she looks at the horizon. Her voice, when she speaks again, is barely audible:

‘Tell me what the sea smells like today.’


End file.
